Las Crónicas de Makoto
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Makoto es una chica que se hizo pasar por un chico para jugar beisbol pero se topa con un chico extraño llamado Rusho, pasaran por cosas fuertes, extrañas y emocionantes, descubrirá que ella puede hacer más de lo que nunca pudo pensar. ¿Pero Rusho sera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella a la vez que intenta descubrir que es y quien fue en una vida que no recuerda?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta dentro del universo de The Challengers. Aunque sea un crossover de Batman y otros historias también se mezcla con un hentai, si dije hentai, llamado Risou no Battery, el cual es bastante decente para ser uno, siendo honesto, aunque únicamente pongo a un personajes como segundo estelar y las primeras páginas del mismo como base. En si también habrá escenas fuertes tanto por tono, contenido y la violencia que quiero expresar para el personaje. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

Un hombre flota en el espacio parece inerte pero aun con vida. Ante el, todos sus recuerdos pasan frente a el y el día... en que empezo el viaje de quien era y quien quería ser.

Capitulo 1: Dos niños sin rumbo en sus vidas

En un partido de Beisbol de chicos de 12 años un equipo domino todo el partido, Oojima, con su gran lanzador Makoto Shimokawa, sus compañeros se le acercaban para festejar pero aunque parecía feliz alejaba con algo de sutileza a sus compañeros de él, uno de ellos toca su costado provocando que el se sobresalte de forma extraña pero nadie lo nota.

-¡Lo hiciste, Shimokawa! ¡Eliminaste a los dos!-

-¡Últimamente lo estás haciendo perfecto!

¡Todo es gracias a Hachiman!-dice Makoto a sus compañeros-¡Sin las instrucciones de Hachaman, no tendría ninguna oportunidad!-

Pese que le decía la gran confianza que le tenía mucha confianza en Hachiman este difería mucho de apreciarle ese gesto, más bien le parecía molesto incluso falso pero sobre todo nota como todo aquel que intente congeniar con el este en cierto momento corta de forma tajante la empatía que se esté generando.

Pero lejos de ahí son observados, alguien mira fijamente a Makoto Shimokawa y con una sonrisa algo soñadora le gusta lo que ve.

-Realmente te esfuerza por conseguir lo que quiere ¿no es así, Makoto?-dijo un chico desde las gradas

Tiempo después en los vestidores los chicos se habia cambiado de ropa, algunos tenían planeado salir a comprar revistas, comics y mangas, invitan a Shimokawa pero este lo rechaza al instante. Todos miran extrañados ya que seguía con el uniforme del equipo, el se escusa de forma pésima con que su autobús pasa muy lejos cosa que nadie entiende

Hachiman mira al chico con desconcierto, el uniforme sucio y sudado, era para que todos lo voltearan a ver, Hachiman le caia mal esa actitud tan despreocupada, esta taaaaaan falsa, incluso la escusa de que no trae otra muda de ropa no se la cree.

Todos los chicos se van excepto Makoto y Hachiman el primero queira cambiarse ahora que no habría nadie por desgracia Hachiman tenía el deber de cerrar el lugar cuando todos se fueran. Makoto se preocupa, no se esperaba eso, aun así decide "cambiarse". Pero esto es de un doble propósito ya que quería ver quien era realmente Makoto, Hachiman lo mira y le parece demasiado fino este chico, pero no fino de refinado sino como femenino

-Date prisa y cámbiate-dijo Hachiman con disgusto

-… ahh… umm… uh… Hachima…-dijo Makoto con la voz algo rota como si tuviera miedo

-¡¿Qué?!

… es un poco vergonzoso… contigo mirando… -

-¡Deja de quejar como si fueras una niña! ¡Es molesto!

-L-Lo… siento-

-¡quítate la ropa! ¡YA!-Hachiman se acerca a Makoto lo toma de su camisa de beisbol

-¡NO! Hey… Espera-Hachiman le alza la camisa y le ve el pecho cubierto de vendas

-¿Por qué tienes tantas vendas?-

-Mi-mi amuleto de la suerte-Makoto intenta mantener la calma pero se nota su nerviosismo

Hachiman le quita todo, nota que están bien apretada quejándose de ello pero poco a poco se empieza a revelar algo, el cuerpo de Makoto empieza a salirse, parece como si ce volviera gordo en un instante pero al fijarse mejor se da cuenta que solo es en lo que tiene vendado, y nuevamente en su pectoral, so demasiado grandes para que sean músculos y demasiado firmes para que sean por grasa… el era… ella

-No… no me mires-dijo Makoto con miedo y vergüenza

Hachima se da cuenta de que todo el equipo fue engañado, Makoto intenta disculparse pero Hachima no lo aceptar. Ahora todo tenía sentido, su actitud falsa, la forma de actuar incluso como repelía a sus compañeros… pero bueno debía admitir que para se una chica de 12 tenía unos melones jugosos y como podía deaprovechar tal oportunidad. Hachima toma de uno de sus pechos a Makoto indecentemente

-No tires de ellos… hachima…-dice Makoto tratando de contener… la sensación que sentía-No… Hagas eso…-

-Tus pezones invertidos empiezan a salir, tal parece que te gusta esto pervertida- el chico empieza a manosear a la chica sin desdén alguno

-¡Para…!-pide Makoto pero Hachima poco le importa

-¿Ah…? No me digas que esto te empieza a gust…- pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase un puño golpea la cara de Hachiman apartándolo de Makoto.

La chica se impresiona por lo sucedido. Hachima cae al suelo y se agarra la cara intentando levantarse, el ve a un chico alto, muchos más de lo que él era, vestía una sudadera roja, camisa negra y jeans azul marino, con una botas negro con gris de suela amarilla y el su cabeza una gorra muy desgastada que ya ni se sabía que color era, junto a una mochila del tipo militar de color azul

-Desgraciado…-dijo Hachima furioso

-Si tanto quieres manosear a alguien, ¡ven e inténtalo conmigo!-dijo el chico

Hachima se levanta e intenta golpearlo pero aunque lanza golpes a diestra y siniestra no le logra dar ni uno, pero el chico con mucha habilidad elude un golpe agachándose para después ascender con un golpe en la misma dirección. Hachicma cae de espaldas aun mas adolorido que antes.

-¡Hachima!-dijo Makoto asustada.

-… Maldito… ¡Quédate con esa marimacha! ¡Le diré a todos quien eres en realidad Makoto Shimokawa-Hachiman se levanta y sale corriendo.

-¡Hachima, Espera!-dijo Makoto alterada

-Déjalo-dijo el chico misterios dándole la mano a Makoto la cual nota que este aparta la mirada de ella.

El chico espera que le de la mano para que se levante pero este se sorprende por el rechazo que le da la chica al no darle la mano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Hachima es mi amigo…-dijo Makoto levantándose del suelo

-¡¿Qué…?! Sabes que te acabo de salvar ¿o no?, ese tipo quien sabe que te hubiera hecho-dijo el chico molesto ya que él la había salvado de ser violada.

-Ahora todos sabrán que soy una chica y no me permitirán jugar Beisbol con ellos-dijo Makoto triste mientras se abrazaba los pecho haciéndolos ver mas grande de lo que ya eran.

-Primero, bájate la camisa que se te ve todo tu pack-al escuchar eso Makoto se sonrija y se acomoda de inmediato su camisa-Segundo, ¿acaso quería que él te hiciera eso?-

-Se como es Hachiman y el no… el no…-

-Sabes, pensé que eras mejor que esto pero tal parece que me equivoque en evitar que te violaran-dijo el chico muy molesto por la actitud de Makoto

-Yo amo el beisbol y amo a …-Dijo Makoto y en sus ojo se empiezan a formar lagrimas-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa!...-

Makoto empieza a golpear al chco ene l pecho repetidas veces acorralandolo contra un casillero, el chico no sabe qué hacer y entra en pánico y eso solo significa algo.

-¡Makoto, por favor, apártate de mí!-dice el chico pero ella lo sigue golpeando, el intenta apartarla desesperadamente de él, pero no puede la chica está muy decidida en desquitar su enojo en el y entonces algo sucede, una luminosidad los rodea a ambos, empezan a flotar. El chico queda como en trance con los ojos dorado, después de unos segundo la luz desaparece, el chico vuelve en si y ambos se dan cuenta de que están a quinientos metros sobre una ciudad durante la noche.

El chico mira abajo ve varios edificios, en su mente los analiza con una presicion kilométrica, ve las escaleras de emergencia, las tuverias antenas y demas, traza una ruta de aterrizaje pero cuando esta por ejecutarlo, los gritos de Makoto lo regresan a la realidad, ¡Demonios! se le había olvidado que se transporto con ella. Intenta pensar en algo pero por la propia que tenia no se le ocurre nada pero ene so mira que uno de los locker del vestidor estaba con ellos, el chico abraza a la chica mientras el se sube al locker, a manera de skyboard se desliza hacia unas escaleras, esperando que eso detenga su caída.

Es acercan cada vez más, por suerte su velocidad no aumenta pero eso no les asegura una caída suave, y para su mala suerte fue así, al golpear la escalera esta no se separa solo se deforma, el chico y Makoto son lanzados a la calles, a doce metros de altura para el chico esta lejos de matarlo pero Makoto muy seguramente no sobreviviría a la caída. El chico la toma y la envuelve co su cuerpo.

La caída es fuerte pero el la resiste, aunque no fue exactamente soportable seguía en una pieza. El chico y Makoto ruedan por le suelo, el chico se queja del dolor mientras Makoto se levantaba del suelo y mira a su alrededor, no tarda en darse cuenta de que ya no esta en los vestidores, ni siquiera en su ciudad y mucho menos su país. Makoto no entiende como paso esto, esta asustada.

-o-oye ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Makoto

-Eso… no lo… seeee-dijo el chico con dificultad mientras intenta levantarse

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?-

-Yo lo… hi…ce-

-¿¡que!? ¿c-como?-

-Es algo que… puedo hacer… junto a muchas… otras cosas…-

-Entonces regresamos-

-… eso… no puedo hacerlo-dijo el chico con pesadez, pero no por su cuerpo adolorido sino porque no sabia como regresar-Veras, yo soy de otro universo, si soy de la Tierra pero no de la misma que la tuya o esta, lamento decirte que no soy capaz de regresar por donde vine… lo lamento mucho, Makoto-dice el chico con la mirada agachada y con dolor en su voz

Makoto se queda pasmada, no podía creerle, este chico ni siquiera era de su mundo pero lo que la asombra mas es que el parece arrepentido de que esto, sentía lastima por el chico.

-Bueno… si eso es cierto ¿como has vivido con ese problema?-pregunta Makoto intentando de distraer al chico

-He vivido así desde que tenía nueve años, un día solo reaparecí en otro lugar, era tan diferente a lo que conocía de la tierra que me asuste y volví a transportarme, así estuve un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que era por mi miedo como me teletransportaba a otros universo-responde el chico.

-Si pero ¿cómo sabes que no es mi mundo?-

-Porque la vez anterior que me teletransporte… aparecí en un mundo donde Godzilla existía-

La chica no cree lo que escucha para ella Godzilla era un ser de ficción, algo falso, irreal. Ella duda de la salud mental del chico pero tampoco podía negar que ya no siguen en japon. ¿Cómo sería posible todo lo que le dijo este chico sea verdad?

El chico se mueve hacia ella y la toma de la mano, Makoto se sorprende esto de el. Pero al ver su rostro lo mira preocupado, hasta el arrepentimiento se notaba con mucha facilidad.

-Pero te prometo que te regresare a tu mundo-dijo el chico con decisión incluso algo mas que intentaba ocultar-Pero lo primero…-el chico saca algo de su mochila y se lo da a la Makoto- Toma, puedes usarlo… solo traes tu bóxer-

-Nyaaaa-Al darse cuenta de ellos Makoto se apena y de inmediato toma el pantalón que le dio el chico.

Poco tiempo después, deambulan por la ciudad, era de noche y Makoto solo llevaba puesto su camisa de beisbol, la cual por estar sudada realza mas lo frio de la noche.

-"Que frio hace"-pensó makoto mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante este. Esto no paso desapercibido por el chico quien sin pensarlo se quita su sudadera y se la da a Makoto. Ella es tomada desprevenida por este gesto-Gracias-

Makoto toma la prende y se la pone, de inmediato nota que esta no es una sudadera sino una chaqueta térmica, lo mantiene fresco en verano y caliente en invierno, realemente practica. Ella mira al chico y se impresiona por el como esta el chico, su rostro parece el de un niño de su edad pero el cuerpo era totalemente distinto, sus hombros resaltaban con facilidad, los bicep ya están bien formados incluso su pecho parecía cincelado. Ese no era el cuerpo de un niño sino el de un casi-adulto hombre. El corazón de Makoto se estremece, algo en ella desea ver, sentir e incluso saborear su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta el chico al notar que Makoto no le quita la vista de encima.

-¿… eh?-Makoto duda por un momento, no sabe que decirle, ella realmente esta apenada, aun asi decide ir por lo fácil-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Muzo Rohez, pero me dicen Rusho-

-y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo trece-

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, solo… mírate, pareces un hombre adulto-

-Y lo dice la chica pechos talla C-

-En… realidad… es B36-dijo Makoto algo apenada por lo dicho por

-Lo siento, te lo compensare, lo prometo-Dijo Rusho mientras se acerca a la chica para genérale confianza.

Ella acepta y ambos siguen su camino, recorren cinco cuadras más pero queda claro que Makoto ya estaba cansada, el haber jugado un partido de beisbol mas las fuertes emociones que sintió ese día le pasaron factura a la pobre chica. Rusho sabe que ella no le podrá seguir el paso. Decide terminar con su travesía por hoy. Entran a un callejón, Rusho busca algun sitio donde pasar la noche, el hubiera preferido estar lejos de la ciudad, ya que una ciudad tan grande como esta siempre tiene….

-Miren chicos, unos chamacos se metieron en nuestro territorio-

… pandilleros. Rusho los mira, no son muchos así que los podrá acabar fácilmente, sus ojos brillan en un color ambar, sus venas resaltan pero antes de que pueda cargárselos alguien lo toma del brazo, era Makoto quien esta asustada. Estas cosas no pasaban en su ciudad, una bastante calmada comparada a esta.

Rusho se muerde el labio, el no quería mostrarle a la Makoto de lo que era capaz, asi que es mejor retirarse, pero les bloquean el paso, Intentan alejarse pero de nuevo se lo impiden. Rusho puede pelear pero ahora que tiene a alguien a su lado no sabe como salir de esta sin que ella salga afectada. Rusho evalua la situación, son once sujetos si puede quitarse a ocho de una sola vez podría ser suficiente como para que Makoto les de pelea a los que quedan no obstante, ella ya esta cansada asi que no podrá oponer mucha resistencia en su estado actual. Los pandilleros dse les van encima Rusho intenta tomar a todos los que puede pero solo llega a tomar a seis, Makoto lucha por liberarse de los demas sujetos pero ella ya estab cansada, uno de los delincuentes la manosea.

-Mira Mick, esta ya las tiene grandes y jugosas-Makoto intenta zafarse del agarre de los pandilleros pero no pida, el cansancio le gano.

-¡RUSHO, AYUDAME!-grita con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban. El chico empieza a golpear a los tipos.

En los tejados, una sombra siniestras, se desplaza entre lo recobejos más oscuros de la ciudad. Este escucha el grito de la chica y se acerca…

Rusho no quiere que le pase nada malo a Makoto así que empieza a golpear con mas fuerza de lo normal a los hombres, de un golpe los doblega los manda a volar o los noquea, pero con facilidad se encarga de los seis. Ya solucionado su problema el va a ayudar a Makoto, y justo a tiempo ya que uno habia sacado un cuchillo para cortarle los pantalones a la chica pasa así violarla.-

-¡Déjenla en paz!-dijo Rusho apareciendo frente a los cinco tipos restantes.

Uno de ellos, mas precisamente le del cuchillo se le acerca.

-¿Te crees muy valiente?-le dice el pandillero a Rusho

-Aunque tengas esa cosa necesitaras mas para… ¡AAAAGH!-Rusho cael al suelo, un disparo se escucha, era uno de los que habia golpeado atrás, sangrande de la boca, le disparo a Rusho justo en la espina, impidiéndole mover las piernas, el sujeto le dispara repetidas veces a Rusho a quema ropa aun así no moría. El matón se le acerca mientras se limpia la boca.

-¡Me tiraste cinco dientes infeliz!-dijo el sujeto y patea a Rusho, Makoto resiente el golpe con solo verlo-No se porque aun no te mueres-Dijo el sujeto con la pistola y le pone el arma sobre su cabeza-Pero si te doy un tiro aquí, de esta no sales vivo-

El ser siniestro se posa sobre la cornisa de un edificio, el decide que ya fue suficiente.

Cae sobre una auto, rompiendo los cristales de este. Todos voltean a ver que apso peor el ser de la noche empleando una patada giratoria golpea a los cico pantilleros de unas sola vez, liberando a Makoto en el proceso. El tipo de la pistola intenta dispararle pero el ser siniestro le lanza algo que le corta la mano y por reflejo tira su arma. El ser baja del auto y empieza agolpear a los pandilleros, algunos huyen pero los que no son noqueados inmisericordemente. Makoto se acerca a Rusho, quien seguía en el suelo.

-Rusho ¿Estas bien?-pregunta la chica con preocupación

-Créeme… he estado… peor…-dice Rusho con dificultad y en eso alza la mirada y ahí lo ve.

Los movimientos de pelea…

El traje de aspecto siniestro e intimidante…

El símbolo del murciélago…

Era el ¡De verdad era el!...

El sujeto de la pistola al ver quien era sale corriendo pero esto no lo salvaría, el ser de aspecto intimidante saca lo que parece un arma y la apunta al tipo peroal dispararla el sonido es ligero, desde la distancia nadie la escucharía. De esta sale un cable que impacta contra el sujeto que corria con un poderoso jalon el sujeto sale volando hacia el ser siniestro pero este es aparta, haciendo que el sujeto del arma choque contra otro que recién se levantaba. Dejándolo inconscientes a ambos.

Makoto mira todo esto y se aterra, es realmente peligroso.

-Tranquila…- dice Rusho- No nos hará… daño-

El ser se voltea y se acerca a los dos chicos, a Makoto se le notaba muy fácil el terror que sentía pero Rusho estaba confiado, clamado incluso con ilusión de verlo a el. El ser los mira con seriedad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién o qué es eso?-pregunto con miedo Makoto.

-Soy Batman-

 **Esta es una nueva historia nueva sobre Rusho, mas adelante presentare otra historia a manera de cuentos tipo one-shot sobre las historias de The Challengers una vez concluida esa historia y tal vez haga mas del mismo multiverso. Pese a ser un crossover de Batman enrealidad el personajes de Rusho es el protagonista aun así Batman/Bruce Wayne tendrá un enorme peso en la misma Gracias por leer esta fanfic. Hasta la próxima**


	2. Mensaje

Esto es algo que no tenia planeado hacer, es más, tengo algo escrito para estas historias pero la realización de un fanfic, concretamente Amalgama: El Ascenso de la Alianza, me veo obligado a dejar en Hiatus a Challengers: The Rise of Broly y Las Cronicas de Makoto. No parece una gran escusa pero la realidad por todo lo que tendra esta historia no es para menos y siendo honesto, dificlmente pueda repetir esto con otro fanfic, sera unico. Obviamente quiero regresar lo antes posible a estas historias ya qye Avengers Endgame ya esta cada vez más cerca y habrá otros tres fanfics antes de la tercera parte (que esta no se partirá en dos películas para después decir que son dos películas totalmente diferentes pero al final siempre si son una historia partida en dos partes) Espero que comprendan esta decision y tambien espero regresar a andar las mismas


	3. Mensaje Importante

Este mensaje va aa variar segun la historia en que se publique.

Hola, ha pasado demasiaod tiempo, ¡Más de un año en general! no quiero decir que abandonara esto sino que estuve muy ocupado desde el semestre final de mi carrera, ahora, lo importante en estos momentos es que vuelva con mi Fanfic Multiuniverse Histoties o como me gusta abreviar FMH peeeeeeeroooooo mi laptop tuvo un desperfecto y la "arreglaron" y de paso le borraron ¡TODO!...

Lo cual lamentablemente me hace volver a hacer todo, esto ha hecho que reemplantea lo que tengo que hacer, increiblemente algunos proyectos fuertes que tengo y quiero realizar se salvaron porque eran parte de los proyectos de mi universidad, pero los fanfics sin publicar, los HISHEs, y desde luego mi tesis se perdieron, por lo cual la situacion esta asi

1.- Tesis

2.- Proyectos

3.- FMH/HISHE

4.- Otos Fanfics

EL punto 4 es de los fanfics relacionado con The Challengers y Las Crónicas de Makoto, estas historias no estarian sino hasta Junio y7 mínimo a mediados del mes, La continuacion de The Challengers, The Rise of Broly tendrá más contendió que Age of Ultron y claro no quiero que Broly sea un PonichUltron, ademas que incluirá a más personajes como los Teen Titans de ese linea temporal, sin mencionar que arreglare a la misma historia para que funcione esta el problema es Las Crónicas de Makot que es una precuela a estas historia, es más, el personajes aparecerá en los siguientes fanfics relacionados con este multiverso, la situacion es que trata de dar una perspectiva, mas basada en los comic sobre lo que fue los de Amalgama y los comics de DC vs MARVEL con algo más fresco y original, y por si se lo preguntan porque Makoto, bueno es un personaje de un hentai llamado Risou no Battery, no soy de leer hentais pero de ves en cuando hay alguno que me llama la atención y si Hellsing era antes un hentai por si no lo saben y si habrá de aquello en su historia. ;) ;)

Con El Puente esta interesnante ya que yo solo oo traduzco, es más, junto con los HISHEs son de lo más fáciles de hacer asi que pese a que este en los otros fanfics posiblemente los saque antes de mi FMH pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo.

Actualmente estoy desempleado pero tengo la sensación de que todo esto va a cambiar.

Por mi porte no me queda de otra que apresurarmen con mi tesis y esperar a que a finales de Abril ya este normalizando esto.

Bueno seria todo por mi parte hasta la proxima... que espero que sea muy pronto.


End file.
